1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to remote control of apparatus via radio control, and more particularly to radio controlled toy vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hobby which is growing in popularity is that of a powered model vehicle wherein the vehicle is driven by an electric motor powered by a battery or by a small engine. It is old in the art to use remote control apparatus for remotely controlling the speed and the steering of model cars. One popular way of doing this by radio control apparatus which controls the speed of the motor driving the car and which controls the steering of the car.
The prior art control mechanisms, while providing some realism in allowing the operator to control the speed and direction of the toy vehicle, do not provide any further control for the operator. Therefore, the realism of the remote operation is substantially reduced. None of the prior art systems within the knowledge of the applicants provide any further control over the vehicle and its ancillary equipment, such as for example horn, siren, lights and the like.
The prior art known to applicants is also devoid of the capability of using the remote control apparatus to transmit voice communication. Such a feature would substantially increase the communication capability of the apparatus.